Dauntless High School, baby!
by jadiewadie2002
Summary: This is a Dauntless High School story, but with a twist. What if Tris was the shy new girl who fell in love with a tall, strong football player...named Uriah? And what if another tall, strong football player took a sudden interest in her, but he had a girlfriend? What will happen? Check it out honeys!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Fanfiction, so feel free to give me as much constructive criticism as you feel would help! I'll try to update everyday, if possible. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! -xoxo babys**

I woke up to my alarm screaming in my ear. Shaking myself out of a restless sleep, I sit up and stretch, wincing as my joints pop. I swing my feet over the side of the bed and rub my feet on the fuzzy carpet, zoning off. After about 10 minutes, I shake myself out of it, stand up, and walk over to my closet. "What to wear?" I muse aloud as I brush my hands along all the clothes in my closet. I have to dress to impress, it's my first day after all.

Sorry sorry, let me back up. I haven't even introduced myself, and I'm telling you my life story. K, here we go. First of all, my name is Beatrice Prior and I'm 16 years old. For the past 16 years of my life, I've been living in Los Angeles, California (it's not as glamorous as you might think), but about a month ago, my dad got a new job in Chicago, and I was forced to move. I'm going into my junior year at Divergent High School, and I'm freaking out. K anyway, back to the story.

I search and search my closet, trying to find an outfit that looks cute, but doesn't look like I'm trying too hard. Finally, I settle on a pair of high-waisted light-washed jeans, a short sleeve black crop top, and my black and white high top vans. I walk into my bathroom to put my makeup on: a little blush and lipgloss (thank god for eyelash extensions and clear skin.) Then I brush and curl my long, blonde hair and look in the mirror. I look pretty good, but my nerves are starting to act up. Large bats are starting to appear in my stomach, and I almost feel sick. I shake off the scared feeling, grab my army green Kanken backpack, and run out of my room.

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen, make myself a bowl of cereal, and sit at the kitchen table, checking my Instagram. As I'm eating, my older brother Caleb walks into the kitchen and starts making himself cereal as well. Caleb and I are only 10 months apart, but if you were to look at us, you wouldn't even think we were related. I'm blonde, blue-eyed, and ridiculously short, while Caleb is tall, with dark hair and green eyes. We also have very different personalities, where Caleb is friendly and preppy, and I'm shy and quiet. Regardless of our differences though, Caleb and I are very close. It's nice having an older brother to be there for me. Anyway, he gets his cereal and sits next to me at the table. "So, are you excited for today," he asked as he filled his mouth with Fruit Loops. I rolled my eyes as I responded, "I guess so." He grinned and patted my shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just be yourself." I rolled my eyes again. Easy for him to say. He makes friends wherever he goes.

As I'm taking my empty cereal bowl to the sink, I hear my mother come into the room. "Good morning darling children!" she yells, kissing my brother and I before making a cup of coffee. "Morning Mom," we said in unison. She laughs and sips her coffee. "So, are you guys excited for your first day?" Caleb answered with an enthusiastic yes, but I just rolled my eyes. Glancing over at my phone, I see 7:45 on the screen. School starts at 8:00 and it takes at least 15 minutes to get everything set. "Mom, we would love to stay and talk, but we have to get to school now if we want to be on time." My mother sighed, gave the two of us hugs, and walked upstairs, coffee cup in hand. Caleb grabbed his keys and we were out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled into the school parking lot at around 7:50. Caleb strolled his way inside like he owned the place, as I hid behind him, which is easy to do because he's like a foot taller than I am. We found our way to the principal's office and walked up to the desk. A very grumpy looking receptionist sat there, playing Solitare on her ridiculously old desktop. When we got to her desk, she looked up at as, disgust in her eyes. "Can I help you, children?" Caleb stepped forward, flashing one of his signature charming smiles. "Good morning ma'am. I am Caleb Prior and this is my sister Beatrice. We are new to the school and are wondering if you could assist us in finding our schedules and lockers?" The woman looked at us, sighed deeply and closed out of Solitare. She searched our names, printed out the information, and slapped the papers on the desk, making Caleb and I jump. "Um, thank you," Caleb said, attempting a smile, but I could tell this woman was killing his vibe. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office.

"Okay school starts in 5 minutes. It looks like my 1st period is in the opposite side of the school, so I got to go. Good luck, okay. You'll do great. Meet me at my car after school. Bye!" Caleb rushed as we walked down the hallway. After giving me a quick side hug, he hurried down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Great," I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway, no clue where I was going.

After about 5 minutes and many wrong turns, I found room A202, AP English Lit. I tried to open the door quietly, but just to my luck, it made an obnoxiously loud creaking noise. I cursed myself silently, stepped into the room, and was met with 35 pairs of eyes. I blushed profusely and hurried to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Sitting at the desk was a very intelligent looking woman with blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. The plaque on her desk read _Jeanine Matthews._ She was reading a book, but when I stepped up to her desk, she focused her sharp eyes on me. "Um...hi...um...I'm Beatrice...uh...Prior and I am in your...uh...class," I stuttered out. Her lips formed a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she stood up. "Oh yes of course. They told me that I would be receiving a new student. Welcome to AP English Literature. I am Mrs. Matthews," she said, looking me up and down. I tried to smile, but the bats in my stomach were growing bigger. Then Mrs. Matthews turned to the class, who had all been watching me.. "Alright class. This is our new student Beatrice. I expect you all to make her feel welcome." Then turning to me, she said, "Okay Beatrice, there is an empty seat next to Four and Uriah. You may sit there. Boys, please raise your hands." I looked at the direction she was pointing and saw two boys on the very back row with their hands in the air. I groaned inwardly, because I had a good idea of what was going to go down back there, but I obeyed the teacher and quickly walked to my new seat.

As I was sitting down, my backpack hit the boy on my right in the head. "Ouch!" he yelled loudly, grabbing his head. "Sorry," I said quietly, yelling at myself in my head. I'd only been in this class for 30 seconds, and I'd already injured someone. What a great way to start at my new school. He rolled his eyes and muttered a quick "Whatever" before looking back at his phone. I decided then that I definitely did not like this guy. I pulled out my notebook and pencil and frantically started to write down the notes on the powerpoint when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw the other boy I was sitting next to. He smiled a huge smile and said rather excitedly, "Hi my name's Uriah! I'm glad you're in our class...um...what's your name again? Sorry I suck at remembering things." Like I said before, I'm a super shy person and I really hate talking to people. Any other time, I would have just turned away and gotten back to work, but he looked sincere, and I didn't want to be a total brat on my first day. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. "Uh...yeah I'm Beatrice." He smiled. "Beatrice? That's a pretty cool name. And a really unique name. You never hear the name Beatrice. Of course, I'm not one to talk. Who the heck names their child Uriah?" I laughed quietly and his smile grew a little bit bigger. When I saw that, I felt a weird feeling in my gut. I tried to push away, but I just grew bigger the more he smiled at me. I blushed harder and turned away, trying to hide my tomato cheeks. I heard him laugh and I knew he had seen my blush. Great, now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo and is going to go tell all of his megapopular and mega-attractive friends about that weird new girl.

But I was wrong. Instead, he kept talking to me, telling me jokes, and scribbling little smiley faces on my paper. And everytime I laughed, he would run his hands through his dark hair and his dark eyes would sparkle a little bit. And everytime he would do that. I would blush and my insides would tingle. What the heck is happening?


End file.
